Friend, foe, love, hate such fine lines between them all
by megryan2189
Summary: Elena took the cure. Klaus and Rebekah want her dead. Damon moves to Washington with her to attend college and keep her safe. What happens when they meet the Cullens. Will they make friends or enemies? What happens when the Volturi want Damon dead? D/E, E/B, E/E, D/B. Better summary inside.
1. New town, New story

I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't.

**Elena, newly human thanks to the cure, and Damon leave Mystic Falls hoping to start a new life while trying to run from Rebekah and Klaus who want to kill Elena for taking the cure. Stefan leaves town with Rebekah, leading her towards a fake trail. Elijah and Katherine lead Klaus on a fake trail. Damon and Elena enroll at Peninsula College in Port Angeles, WA. What happens when they cross paths with Edward, Bella and their family? Will they make friends or enemies and what will happen when the Volturi want to kill Damon for not keeping the secret of vampires?**

**Everyone in this story is a vampire, witch, or werewolf except for Elena. She might become one later but for now she's a human.**

Let me know what you think. I need some comments so I know whether or not to continue. It came to me in a dream, Damon was in it you guys would have loved it. ;) There will be humor, romance, smut, drama, angst, and plenty sarcastic comments from Damon. The Cullens will still sparkle and Damon will still have his pretty ring. Seriously though, comment and let me know what you think.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- New Town, New Story...**_

"Seriously Damon? You had to take me across the U.S. to go to this college?" I look at him quizzically from the passenger seat of his Camaro.

"Well E-le-na..." He pronounces each syllable of my name. "If you expected me to keep you in Mystic Falls with Barbie Klaus and the Hybrid dick wanting to kill you, you are definitely wrong. Plus I think we need a new start...sexy girlfriend." He smirk and does that eye thing. I can't not smile though.

"Well then continue on sexy vampire boy toy." I send him a smirk back as I pull my sunglasses off the top of my head.

Things have been different between Damon and I since I took the cure. He was so worried that I'd wake up and be all about Stefan but man was he wrong. I close my eyes and let myself get lost in that memory as Damon drives on towards this little town where the sun never shines and possibly no harm can come to his human girlfriend.

_I woke up and was surprised to see them both staring at me like I was some science experiment, it was definitely number one on my top ten creepy moments with the Salvatore brothers list. I looked around and wasn't surprised to see that I was in Damon's room. They were both waiting for me to say something, break one of their hearts, but I honestly didn't know what to say. _

_Damon looked like he was about to get up and leave but I grabbed his hand and made him stay. Stefan took the hint. "It's still Damon isn't it?" I looked at him surprised that I didn't hear an ounce of bitterness towards Damon or shock and pain towards me. He sounded understanding and somewhat happy._

_I nod. "Yes Stefan. It's always going to be Damon, it always has been. It just took me that long to realize it. I'm sorry."_

_He shrugs. "I think in a way I always knew. Can't say it doesn't hurt but it hurts less now. I'll be downstairs with Bonnie and Caroline." He leans in to grab me in a hug and whispers, "Don't hurt him Elena. He loves you more than I ever could or did." He pulls back and I look him in the eyes and smile as I nod at him. I watch him leave and wait until he closes the door before I turn to look at Damon._

_He's still holding my hand and staring at me. My God, he looks like a statue...a very sexy statue. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Damon." He doesn't respond, seriously zero movement. "Damon?" I try to take my hand from his so I can grasp his face but he doesn't let go. I settle for just one hand and I rest it on his cheek. "I love you Damon." This seems to snap him out of his trance because I find myself laying underneath him on my bed. I stare up into his drop dead, no pun intended although I could literally drop dead from just one look from him, gorgeous blue eyes._

"_It's not Stefan? You're human and it's not my fucking saint of a brother?"_

_I have to hide a laugh, Damon's having a mini breakdown. I've seen so many sides of him and I love them all but this is the one I love the most. I nod. "I told you Damon that nothing would change. I've always had feelings for you. I was just afraid of the intensity of them until I became a vampire. Things changed and I realized that you give me everything that you told me I wanted the night we first met. I meant it when I said it's the most real thing I've ever felt, it's still true Damon."_

_I watch him as this all sinks in and the gears click in his head. A slow smile forms on his face and he presses one kiss to my lips. "I love you too Elena. Now since you're in my bed-" He was cut off when Caroline opened the door and ran to hug me. "Fucking blonde cock blocker." I barely hear him mutter as she pushes him off of me but he just lands beside me._

"_Keep it in your pants Salvawhore." I swat Caroline's arm as she calls Damon her offensive nickname for him. "Sorry Lena. Old habits die hard, right Damon?" She raises an eyebrow at him and he mutters something under his breath as he leaves the room, I can't hear it but Caroline can and she scoffs. She picks up a pillow but he uses his vampire speed to exit the room before it hits him._

"_What did he say?"_

_She sighs and growls. "He said 'Good statement but I'm already dead control freak on crack. Try breaking that habit then we'll talk.'. God he's an ass Lena but I'll tolerate him because I know you can't help who you fall in love with, though sometimes I question your sanity if you're willing to put up with him 24/7." I laugh and then we slip into easy conversation. _

_By the time the sun sets Damon kicks everyone out of the boardinghouse and Stefan requests that Damon not break it down while we break each other. That comment earned him a slap on the back of his head from Damon and a laugh from Bonnie and Caroline. Before I know it Damon picks me and he is once again gazing down at me with lust and love evident in his eyes. _

"_Now kitten. Back to what I was saying, now that you're in my bed I want to make love to you...like I should have done the first time but we got carried away and had hot vampire sex. I'm not complaining by any means but I do want to love you Elena Gilbert." He pecks me once on the lips and smiles his happy, boyish smile that I love._

"_You always seem to know what I want. Are you sure you can't read minds?"_

_He laughs. "No more talking. More kissing. More naked Elena in my bed."_

_He trails a finger down my nose and across my lips. His lips find mine and capture them in a passionate kiss. He only pulls away to yank my shirt off and pull his off then he attacks me with kisses again. He trails them along my jaw and down my neck. I'm already panting by the time he reaches my chest._

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

_He growls. "Seriously? Another cock blocker. I'll kill them!" He jumps off the bed and is out the door before I can even sit up. I run after him only to find him already at the door._

"Elena?" I hear his voice call my name but I don't want to wake up. I want to continue this dream, I want to see him hurt the cock blocker and then make sweet love to me for hours on end. "Elena. Wake up kitten."

"No." I mumble and pull his leather jacket over me. It smells like him, I love it."

"Fine, sleep then."

I feel him take me into his arms and kick his car door closed. I'm slightly curious when I hear a door open and his feet go up three flights of stairs. Another door opens and closes. Then I'm thrown onto a bed, literally. I bounce and hit the floor next to the bed.

"DAMON!"

He smirks. "Yes kitten?"

"You couldn't just lay me down?"

"You know you like it rough Elena. Plus if you're mad you can take it out on me in bed later. Right now, we have half an hour before our first class."

I stand up and look around the room. Our bags are already in the closet, the bed is a double bed and I can already picture him grumbling about it being to small, there is a en suit bathroom. "Where are we Damon?"

"Ironically a boardinghouse. We're renting a room. Now lets go see where will be forced to attend dead as a doornail classes that will be definitely worth it if I get to look at your sexy ass all day." Again with the eye thing.

He drives through the small town and parks his car next to a very flashy red corvette and a shiny Volvo. "Could they flaunt their money anymore?"

He laughs as he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him while he walks behind me. "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I laugh at his wizard of oz reference.

"I don't think so either. Before we go in, are you hungry?"

He raises his eyebrows. "For you? Always kitten. I'll suffice though, I fed when I stopped for food while you were sleeping." I glare at him. He fed? That more often than not meant he flirted and compelled a woman so he could feed on her. He must have felt me stiffen and my heart race because he kisses my neck and turns me to face him. "It was the Stefan diet baby. A deer. I even left it alive, you'd have been proud. Now lets go learn some junk."

He starts walking with his arm around my shoulder while he carries a bag over his shoulder. Keeping up appearances. We walk to the deans office and after Damon uses his compulsion so we can go in together we are sitting across the desk from the dean. He's typing into his computer and hands us both a course list. Damon glances at mine and I glance at his, we have zero classes together. I see Damon shake his head as he grabs my paper.

"No. You will make it so we have every class together. I don't care if you have to kick other students out make it happen. You won't remember this request."

The dean nods and types again on his computer. I turn to him and whisper, "Seriously Damon? Every class, it's a bit much."

He gives me this 'are you fucking serious' look. He places his arm around my shoulders and whispers back, "You are a danger magnet Elena. You have two originals after you and you think I'm going to slack on my duty as your crazy impulsive vampire boyfriend NOW?" He pronounces the last word with shock and emphasis.

I give up. "No. I quite like your protective boyfriend side." I wiggle my eyebrows and he smirks at me then presses a kiss to my temple.

The dean then hands us our new course list where thanks to the power of compulsion again we have every class together.

"Do you need help finding your way to your first class?"

Damon shakes his head as we stand. "No thanks. We'll have no trouble finding it."

He holds the door open for me and places his hand on the small of my back as we wall outside and he leads the way towards what is labeled the English building. Once we get inside he walks behind me again and wraps his arms tightly around me. I swear this is his new favorite way to walk, most likely because is always present erection is pressing into my ass the whole time. We walk up the stairs and reach the door labeled 305. He holds it open and I walk in with him not far behind me. Everyone stares at us and he grabs my hand interlocking our fingers, half the girls now look away. Damn right ladies, he's MINE.

"You must be Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Please take a seat."

I nod and go to step forward only for Damon to yank me back gently. Without a word being said to me or the professor Damon pulls me back out the door and presses me against the wall with him standing protectively in front of me. Not a minute later a blonde headed boy and a brown headed girl walk out of the room. It looks like the girl is trying to keep the guy from eating someone. I look at Damon and his vampire features are completely evident.

"Damon?" I grab his arm. "What's going on?"

He looks at me but keeps one eye on them. "He wants to feed on you. I'll kill him."

The girl steps forward, pushing the boy against the other wall and extends her hand out to Damon. "Hi. I'm Bella Cullen and this is my brother Jasper. I can assure you he means no harm to your girlfriend, he just has a hard time with his blood control."

Damon looks at her hand and back to the blonde boy, Jasper. His fangs retreat and his eyes go back to normal. "Damon. Salvatore." He shakes her hand. "I understand about the blood thing but if he makes one move against Elena, I will kill him without thinking twice."

Bella nods and the four of us walk back into the classroom. Bella goes to make some excuse but Damon steps forward and grabs the professors attention.

"You will forget that we left and you will go on teaching." He turns and closes his eyes and I can tell he's grabbing each mind and compelling them to forget as well.

Jasper walks back to his seat, he looks like Stefan did when he was off his bunny diet...irritable and extra broody. Bella looks at me and places her hand on my arm. "What is Damon doing?"

I give her a confused look. She was a vampire surely she knew about compelling people. "He's compelling them to forget. You're a vampire you should know that."

At this point Damon joins us and grabs my hand as he leads me to the two seats, ironically they are next to Jasper and Bella. I sit down next to Bella and Damon sits next to me and moves his hand to my knee. My heart starts to jack hammer and I see Damon smirk. Damn vampire hearing. I pull out my notebook and try to listen to the professors words but all I can concentrate on is the differences between Damon and these new vampires. I notice that they don't wear rings and it still confuses me that she didn't know what compulsion was.

_Are there different types of vampires?_

I push the note towards Damon and he quickly reads it.

_Different types? What do you mean?_

I read it and write my reply.

_The girl didn't know what compulsion was and they don't wear rings or anything with that stone in it._

Out of the corner of my eye I see him lean back and examine the two people on our left. He narrows his eyes and writes a reply.

_Perhaps, we have a lot to learn. They're eyes are the same color. It's creepy._

Before I can reply to him another piece of paper is shoved in front of me.

_Parking lot after class. In the back, silver Volvo. We do need to talk._

I feel Damon leaning over and reading the note as well. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket while he resumes watching the professor. The class passes by slowly and it's actually very boring. I take some notes and answer the questions, surprising Damon by not needing him to tell me the answers. English was always my best subject, hence the fact I want to be a writer. The class is dismissed but as I go to stand Damon grabs my hand. He mouths the word 'wait'. We exit the class after everyone is gone and head towards his car. He pulls out his cell phone and I glance at the screen.

_Rebekah is taking the bait. How's school, kill anyone for looking at Elena for a second too long? -Stef_

He quickly replies telling him about the two vampires and asking him if he's ever heard of different types of vampires. Stefan responds with a negative but tells Damon to be on alert and he types back '_no shit Sherlock_'. We're about five feet from the car when I stop and Damon turns only two steps ahead of me.

"What's wrong kitten?"

I nod toward the cars. "There's 7 of them."

Damon tenses and steps in front of me. "6, one is a wolf. I can sense the wolf."

No one makes a move towards anyone. It's more like they are examining each other. Damon stands straight in front of me while I notice the other guys each crouch in front of the girls who I assume are their girlfriends or mates. The wolf seems to be sniffing for something with a look of confusion on his face. Damn he's muscular, Tyler is a weakling compared to him but he's a hell of a werewolf I know that fact first hand.

"Jacob is trying to pick up your guys scent and he has to be strong to be a strong wolf. Who is Tyler?"

I stare at the boy who is standing in front of Bella. How the hell did he know what I was thinking? "How...I didn't say any of that out loud."

"I read your mind. I'm Edward. Cullen." He steps forward and extends his hand.

Damon steps in front of it angling me away from him. "Vampires can read minds nor do they have special scents, we all smell the same." The boy named Edward looks Damon up and down. He then settles his gaze on me again before looking between Damon and I. I can tell he's trying to read our relationship.

"She's human." He seems understanding but wary.

"Yes and I'll give you the same warning as your broody blonde brother. Stay away from Elena." I'm surprised and a bit proud that Damon kept his anger in check and didn't show his vampire side. I place my hand on his arm and he places one hand over mine and brings my knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

"You threatened my brother?"

Before I can react another brown headed boy flies out from behind Bella and tries to lunge at Damon. Damon releases my hand and slams him into the ground. "Don't mess with me. I'm a lot stronger than most vampires and I'm sure I'm older than you. I've been doing this since 1864 and I've learned a lot since then."

They all look at Damon in shock. They also all take a step back from him like they are scared of him.

"Carlisle would like to meet you. I believe we could learn a lot from each other but as you are older and obviously stronger than any of us, I promise you we mean Elena no harm. Will you meet with us later?"

Damon looks at the freaky mind reader. His phone beeps and he looks at it, giving me a good look at it too.

_Damon. Klaus figured it out. He's hunting you. I'll try to find him. -Elijah_

"Shit." Damon slams his fist on the trunk of his Camaro. "Shit. Shit. Shit. That original hybrid douche! We can't leave this little town now because we've already been seen and I can't compel a whole town and obviously my compulsion won't work on THEM." He nods towards the group of vampires who are staring at him. "He was supposed to take the bait Elena. He'll find us sooner or later." I place my bag on his trunk and turn to face the new vampires.

"Yes we will talk with you later. Maybe you can help us. I'm in trouble and Damon knows no matter how angry he gets that we could use some help. Where should we meet you?" I ignore Damon's mumbling protests of this being a bad idea given we don't know anything about them and wait for an answer.

Edward steps forward. "Meet us here after your last class. We live in a town not too far away, Forks. We can talk privately at our home. If you do need help, Bella and I will help you. I can't speak for the rest but I do understand how he feels wanting to protect the human he loves. I did it before."

I nod and we all go our separate ways. Either I just made a good decision or I made a deal with the devil. We'll find out after school I guess. I grab Damon's hand and he leads us to our next class using half his vampire speed and keeping a cautious eye out for danger.


	2. History Lesson

I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't.

Yes this takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee will be introduced this chapter and you will see how the Cullens have a connection already to Damon and Elena. There will be a small fight scene but all that's well ends well.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

_**Chapter 2- History lesson...**_

The day passed and we had very little interaction with the Cullen's. Damon was still apprehensive about meeting with them but he had admitted that it was a pretty good idea. Klaus and Rebekah were strong and if they wanted to they could end everyone we care about, even their own brother, in a heartbeat and then it would just be Damon standing between me and them. He knew that would be a losing battle, he knew we'd need help eventually and it wouldn't be a completely bad idea to try and make friends. Sooner rather than later we were back in the parking lot and he was getting the address from Edward instead of following him there.

"Damon why didn't you just follow them?"

He doesn't answer immediately. In fact he doesn't even start the car until the Cullen's cars are a good ways down the street. "Because I want to talk to you alone Elena." He's using his serious voice, one that he uses when he's about to tell me something he knows I most likely won't like to hear.

"You think it's a bad idea." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He shakes his head. "No it's not a bad idea, it just makes me uncomfortable. I'm only one vampire Elena. They have at least 6 that I know of and a mangy mutt. If even one of them loses control it's obvious that they will protect their own and I'm outnumbered. You're human Elena, you need to be protected." I can see the worry on his face. This is what he hates, me being in danger.

I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "I'll be okay Damon. I have you and I trust you. I love you. Now enough with the emotional stuff. Did Elijah find Klaus?"

"No." He growls out the word. "Katherine ditched him too. I told him not to trust her. He won't learn."

"He loves her Damon. He wants to believe she loves him too."

He scoffs. "She's not capable of love kitten. Wait no I take that back because she loves you, in her own way." I give him a questioning look and he explains. "You're her family and even though she hates you she will protect you for that one reason alone. You're a Petrova." I nod then I pull out my notebook to start on some homework. I put on my reading glasses that I've only ever worn around Damon, I hate them. "You know with those glasses on you could make one sexy teacher...just something to think about if you ever want to spice things up."

"I hate the glasses." I grumble, but I secretly love his idea for role play. I'll store that away for later use.

"You're sexy. Now, work so you don't fail because I won't help you. You need to learn by yourself."

We slip into silence as he turns on the radio and speeds down the highway. I notice that he keeps taking turns between tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and spinning his ring on his finger. It's his twitch. This happens when he gets hungry, Stefan does it too and Damon refuses to acknowledge just how much he and Stefan have in common. He stopped carrying blood bags in his car when Stefan had a fall off the wagon and drained them all. I close my book and decide to have a little fun and also try and cheer up my moody, and broody even though he'll never admit to it, boyfriend. I shrug out of my leather jacket, that matches his since he's all cool like that, so now I'm just wearing a t-shirt that says 'Go Green or Go Home'. I see Damon eying me out of the corner of my eye.

"I was hot Damon."

He smirks. "You are VERY hot kitten."

I shake my head. I grab the hairband out of my bag and put up my hair. "Just curious. The last time you ate was this morning right?"

He tenses up a little. "Yes. I'm fine so you can stop trying to get me to jump you. Plus we are pulling into the driveway which by the way it's kind of obvious these people have some kind of secret."

I look around. "Why do you say that?"

"Look around Elena. They live in the woods, they don't talk to anyone outside their family, and the yellow eyes are very creepy."

"That's true." I nod in agreement. "Now back to you. You're worried about me and I know you want to protect me but you need to be at your strongest Damon. I'm here and we do this almost everyday so why not now? It's not about hunger and you know that." I feel the car stop and realize we are sitting in front of a house that trumps the boardinghouse any day. Seriously these people need to learn how to use a poker face because at this point almost anyone would know they were keeping a secret. Suddenly my seat is leaned all the way back and Damon is hovering over me.

"Hmm you really want to help me don't you kitten?" I nod. He's my loving vampire again. I run my hand through his hair and I swear he purrs. "This will be quick and you will be re-compensated no objections. Got it?"

"I'd have it no other way Damon."

His lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. It's not desperate, or hungry, it's just love. Pure love and adoration. His arms pull me closer to him as his kisses run along my jaw and down my neck. I feel his body tense but stay relaxed at the same time. I don't have to look at him to know that his eyes have changed and his vampire instincts are taking over. I close my eyes and feel the twin pains of when his fangs pierce my skin. It doesn't hurt anymore, he does it in a way that only makes it feel pleasurable. I feel him start to feed and then I'm hit with horrible pain and feel a gust of cold air hit me. My eyes pop open as I hit the ground outside his car and I grasp at my neck.

"ELENA!" I hear him shout and then I hear a growl and a hiss come from him. "You let me by you mangy mutt! She's going to die!"

I look up to find a wolf standing in front of me, Damon has a bleeding wound that is healing on his arm, and some of the vampires from inside the house are now standing on the porch. "Damon." I hear my own voice and it's weak. Belatedly I realize what probably happened, the wolf probably threw Damon off of me and in the process ripped my throat.

"Elena!" He tries once again to get by but the wolf lunges at him. "I swear if you don't let me by she'll DIE! She needs me to heal her!"

I feel someones hands on my arms and look up to see Edward looking at me. "What happened?"

"He needed strength, he needed to feed. He needed me just like I need him now. It's fine we do this all the time."

I look up at Edward and he cocks his head to the side. Mind reading probably. It's weird, Damon and Stefan can't read minds, neither can Elijah or any other vampire I know.

"He was going to eat her?! This is our town Edward he can't just come in and use humans as blood bags!"

Before I can register which one spoke Damon had the blonde by the throat on the ground. "If you think I would ever HURT Elena you are crazy! I LOVE HER! It has nothing to do with the hunt, feed, or kill! It's..."

"STOP!" I look up as I realize it's Edward that spoke. "Rosalie go inside and calm down. Jake you had no right to pull him off of her without hearing them out. Damon, come and heal her and then we all need to sit down and talk because obviously we are very different. Carlisle and Esme will be here after he finishes at the hospital. Elena I will get you some water and we will see you inside." He walks away and through the door with his family on his heels. The wolf walks into the woods and then enters the house as a human, which is weird because it's not a full moon outside...it's broad daylight.

"Lena." I feel Damon's arms around me and he puts his wrist in front of me. "Drink baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't feel him coming or I would have pulled away. Are you okay?" I nod as I keep drinking from him. He pulls away after I've had enough and he pulls me closer to him. I stand up and motion for us to go inside. He growls and yanks me behind him. "I won't let anyone close to you. I will protect you." He keeps walking until I hit his back and he stops at the door frame. "Ah shit. You've got to be kidding me."

I step around him and put one foot in the door. "What's wrong Damon? It's fine come in." He tries again and I see him hit the barrier. He can't come in, but there has to be something wrong they are vampires. He would only be kept out if a human lived here and that's not...I turn around and face the confused and curious faces of the vampires and wolf boy behind me. "Does a human live here by any chance?"

Bella steps forward with Edward not far behind her. "Why?"

"Um...Damon can't come in." They both raise their eyebrows so I continue. "He needs to be invited in. Haven't you all been through this? You're vampires."

"No and the only one here who is human is only half human and she's our daughter."

My jaw drops to the floor as I stare at Bella. Surely I didn't hear what I think I heard. Vampires can't have kids or else all that unprotected sex Damon and I have had will create one hell of a baby. "But...what?"

"Renesmee!"

I stare at the stairway that Edward just called up and wait. Seconds later I'm yanked out the door and placed behind Damon who is muttering in Italian. The little girl stands at the door between Edward and Bella. I have to be seeing things. This girl looks like she's at least 8, they can't have a child that old if they have one at all. Yet she has Bella's hair and eyes and Edward's cheekbones and smile. No it's not possible. Damon would know he's freaking 167 years old!

"What the hell are you people because vampires can NOT have kids. I'm 167 and I would know. Hell I would have a lot of them if that were the case and Elena would surely be knocked up and she isn't." He waves his hand up and down my frame as if to prove I'm not pregnant.

"We are very different Damon." Damon focuses on Edward while I'm still looking at the girl. "Bella had a child, MY child when she was human." Damon scoffs but Edward keeps talking. "Doubt it if you want but I will explain everything. You are different from us and we are different from you. Elena is from what I can read in your mind very different from us all just like my daughter. Now Renesmee." Edward turns to the girl. "Please invite Damon inside."

"Come in Damon."

Damon doesn't move. Still keeping my eyes on the girl I place my hand on his arm and nod him forward. He sighs and tests the door frame, his foot goes through. He places his arm around my waist and we step through the door together. He doesn't move past that. I look up at him and he has his jaw clenched and his stare is locked on one person. I follow his gaze and see the wolf boy with the little girl. He's different with her, he looks at her like Damon looks at me, like he loves her.

"Please sit down." Edward hands me a glass of water and motions towards the couch. Before I can take a drink Damon takes it and sets it on the table.

"Drink after we talk not before." I roll my eyes. He's being protective but I understand it completely so I let it go.

The blonde that Damon had chocked earlier, Rosalie I remember Edward calling her, scoffs. "Yeah Elena didn't your parents tell you never to accept anything from strangers? They'll be disappointed in you."

Damon's arm stiffens around my waist and he hisses at the blonde. I close my eyes briefly and clench my jaw. "My parents are dead. They have been for a while." Damon presses a kiss to my hair and rubs his hand up and down my back.

"I apologize for Rosalie. I'm sorry about your family Elena." I look at Edward and nod.

"Damon Salvatore?!" I hear the woman's voice and the vampires in front of me stare at her like she's grown another head. She's a brunette with yellow eyes just like the rest of them and she's standing next to a man in a doctor's coat.

"Esme? What a small world, never thought I'd see you again." Damon walks to the woman and they hug each other like old friends. "This is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert." He grabs my hand and brings me forward.

"Hello Elena. I'm Esme Cullen. I have to say I'm shocked that Damon has a girlfriend after the last woman that hurt him. But I have to say even though I never met her I bet you are even more beautiful inside and out." She holds her hand out to me and I shake it lightly.

"Hi Esme. Inside definitely more beautiful than Katherine but outside well that's a long story that will take a while to explain."

She nods. "Damon, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, this is the Damon I told you about."

He laughs and shakes Damon's hand. "I should thank you then for bringing her to the hospital I worked at in 1915."

Damon shrugs. "Pretty lady jumps off a bridge and kills herself, I had to step in."

"Wait, Esme you know him?"

Carlisle motions us all towards the couch where we sit and Esme sits next to him while Damon pulls me into his lap. He seems to have relaxed now that someone he knows is in the room. Carlisle starts the story saying that he was working when Esme was brought in and it was after he changed her that she had told him a man who said his name was Damon Salvatore pulled her out of the water and saved her only enough to keep her alive until he got her to the hospital. It hadn't been enough because she was dying, Damon had no clue. Carlisle had changed her and then a few days later she was out hunting and ran into Damon again. She had been wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her eyes but he knew it was her and they had talked while they both hunted. They had parted with Damon saying he never stayed anywhere longer than a week and that he only saved her because she was much to pretty to die.

After that story each Cullen took turns telling how they became what they were. Each story was epic in it's own way. Carlisle had saved each of them from dying except Bella, Edward saved her. Epic romance to the max. Damon interrupts them with one question. "What the hell is a Volturi? I've been to Italy a lot and I've never encountered them and I've killed a lot. Not proud of it but they seem to suck at their job if they can't find me."

Carlisle and Edward both laugh at his question. It's Edward that answers. "They are like a family. Old, powerful, and think they rule the world. They would be stumped by your kind of vampire, you're very different from us. They have vampires though that can do much more damage than most. Jane and Alec specifically. Jane can cause you intense pain just by a look and Alec can take away any feeling you can have. Demetri can track anyone, anywhere. Felix is basically muscle and one can break the bonds that bind you to anyone." Edward looks at me as he tells Damon this.

I turn to Damon as I feel him shrug. "Elena and I have been through a lot. We've survived a lot of people putting us against each other. Silas, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, Tatia, even Elena herself at one point in time."

"Damon it's my story please let me tell it. I'm not a child I can speak for myself."

He smiles. "Floor is yours kitten."

I tell them about everything starting at the beginning, the car crash. From their facial expressions you would think they were watching a soap opera. No one interrupts the whole time. I keep my eyes locked on Damon's most of the time and it surprises me that I still see flashes of insecurity and hurt in his eyes when I mention Stefan. I barely get through the part where I lost control of my emotions and felt the pain of losing Jeremy and how much it broke me. I saw my pain mirrored in Damon's face and for the first time realized he had been in the same pain I had, Jeremy had been like a brother to him and as much as I needed him he needed me but I pushed him away and turned it all off. I forgot what I felt for him and I had hurt him. I hear Rosalie's intake of breath when I mention the cure and how I never wanted it, that breath told me that she wanted to be human again. I told them about waking up and remembering everything but being glad I was human again, because that meant that I got a second chance to live my human life with the one person who made me feel alive...that wasn't Stefan. Love had conquered all and we thought it would be over until Damon and Stefan told me how they got the cure then all hell broke lose.

"Ok so wait. What is an Original?"

I look at Carlisle and answer his question. "The Originals are a family whose mother was a witch and turned all her children into vampires. Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn. Kol and Finn are dead, we killed them. Klaus is a hybrid, a werewolf and a vampire like I explained. Rebekah is just a bitch and they both want to kill me. Elijah stole the cure from Silas, a very powerful witch who Bonnie killed shortly after because she overpowered him, he gave the cure to Stefan and Damon who literally held me down until I gave in a took it. I had thought I didn't want it but then I woke up and realized I did. I just wanted to believe that everything would be normal after that but apparently not because obviously where I'm involved drama ensues. So that leads us to now...Elijah is trying to track down his brother Klaus. Stefan is distracting Rebekah and Katherine has gone AWOL, while Damon is doing what he does best. Protecting me."

"Well I stand by what I said earlier. I know what it's like for Damon willing to do anything so that the woman you love doesn't have to live like you do. I will do what I can to help him protect you if he would like." Bella seconds Edwards statement as does Esme and Carlisle.

Surprisingly Damon accepts their help and before I know it we are talking like old friends. It's awkward. Neither of us knows why there is a difference between the two types of vampires but something tells me if I dig deep enough it will have to do with a doppelganger, me in particular. Esme invites us to stay for dinner and we accept the offer. The rest of the Cullen's have formed friendships with us and I gravitate towards Alice a lot, she reminds me of Caroline. The only one who still seems reluctant to get anywhere near us is Rosalie. Esme gets dinner cooked and the sun is just now setting when we all sit around the table.

"So Elena." I turn to Jasper, he seems to have a lot of questions about the doppelganger thing. "You seem to hate the woman Katherine, am I right?" I nod at his question. "Then why haven't you killed her? I mean if she's done the things she has to you, you of all people should want her dead the most. Why haven't you followed through?"

This stumps me. Why haven't I killed her? I've had plenty of opportunities but I've never acted on them. Could it be for the same reason that Damon said he thought Katherine would always protect me? Could I possibly be keeping her alive just because she's my blood? Yes, that's the simple answer. No matter how I deny it...I'm still connected to her through that. Before I can answer his question though Damon is out of his chair and out their front door. "Excuse me a moment." I run after Damon and see him standing outside with Caroline and Bonnie. I open the door and I can hear the conversation. I know the Cullen's are behind me but I ignore them.

"Katherine is where?!" Damon is yelling now and I can see that he's barely holding it together.

"She's in Italy but none of us can find out why. She didn't buy the ticket but Tyler found out who did. Some person named Marcus." I stare at Caroline as I hear Carlisle's voice beside me.

"Marcus?" Caroline turns to stare at him and nods her head. "Talk about worlds colliding. Marcus is Aro's brother. The Volturi have her and if they have her that means they know about Elena and how you differ from them being vampires. They will seek every one of you to the ends of the earth."

Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon all slump against their cars. The doppelganger..."It always comes down to a doppelganger. It won't be Damon, Caroline, or anyone else they'll come after. It will be me."

Damon is at my side instantly. "They won't touch you Elena. Katherine will protect you because you are her family first no matter her emotional feelings. Instincts say to protect her family just as you haven't been able to kill her because she is your family." I feel safe in his arms and I realize Caroline and Bonnie have joined our hug fest. "Now it feels like a family reunion."

"Shut up Salvawhore you're ruining the moment."

"Same to you blondie."

I smack them both on the arms as they perk their heads up towards the woods. I follow their gaze but I don't see anything. I turn around to see Edward and Jacob behind us with their arms crossed over their chests.

"We called in Jake's pack so they can be caught up to speed so they can help protect you. You're friends with Esme and friends with us and we won't let anyone hurt you."

I nod as I turn around while remaining in Damon's arms. He seems more open to the wolves as long as they stay in the human form and it helps that if they bite him he won't die. It's weird. I watch them as they step out of the woods. A woman walks up to Jacob and hugs him like a brother as does the guy who followed her in. The last guy stopped and was just staring at me. It was like he had been hit by a train.

"Seth. You can't possibly be having this moment now!" Jacob is next to him in an instant and Edward has Damon pinned in his arms so he can't move.

"Wait what's going on? Edward let him go."

He shakes his head. "No, I can't or someone will definitely get hurt. Elena remember how I explained that Jacob imprinted on my daughter."

I nod. "Yeah. The weird wolf finding his soul mate thing."

Something seems to click in Damon's head because he's struggling against Edward now. "LET ME GO! SHE'S MINE! I LOVE HER! I'LL KILL HIM! LET! ME! GO!"

I look back and forth between Damon and the wolf that is by Jacob...Jacob seems to be yelling at him. "What does that have to do with me?" I'm dreading the answer because given Damon's reaction and the guys stare at me when he first saw me, I'm about 90% sure I know the answer.

Edward takes a deep breath. "Seth imprinted on you."


End file.
